Тиранда Шелест Ветра
World of Warcraft: Stormrage, p.394-395, Генерал армией Часовых (ранее) | status = Жива | mentors = Дежана | students = Шандрис Оперенная Луна (приёмная дочь) | relatives = Малфурион Ярость Бури (муж), Иллидан Ярость Бури (деверь), Шандрис Оперенная Луна (Приёмная дочь, ученица) | companions = Аш'ала (саблезуб), Дори'тур (сова) | alignment = Нейтральный добрый }} Тиранда Шелест Ветра - ночная эльфийка, ставшая Верховной Жрицей Элуны после смерти ее наставницы Дежаны. Принимала активное участие в Войне Древних и во время второго пришествия Пылающего Легиона в Азерот. Муж Тиранды, Малфурион Ярость Бури, большую часть времени проводит на Тёмных берегах, и она является правителем ночных эльфов. Тиранда является пылким и порой неосторожным лидером Стражей и ночных эльфов. Также она - Верховная Жрица Луны, Тиранда восхищается Элуной и преданно служит ей. Она любит Малфуриона Ярость Бури и не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы помочь ему или защитить его. У Тиранды очень доброе сердце, она с радостью сделает все, что в ее силах, чтобы защитить тех, кого любит или кого поклялась защищать. Она очень решительна и порой принимает решения, с которыми другие могут и не согласиться, но для нее всегда на первом месте стоит благополучие Калимдора. Биография Ранняя история За тысячелетия до Великого Раскола Тиранда Шелест Ветра росла подругой детства Малфуриона и Иллидана Ярость Бури. Однажды Малфурион обнаружил несколько легенд, упоминавших лесного полубога-отшельника. Малфурион всегда глубоко чтил мир природы, хотя раса ночных эльфов давным-давно не интересовались такими вещами. Он поделился легендами о Кенарии с Иллиданом и Тирандой. Трое ночных эльфов решили, что поиски полубога были бы захватывающим приключением, хотя по правде они верили в Кенария не больше, чем остальные. Смеящаяся троица шокированно замолкла, когда Кенарий вышел из темной чащи и предложил обучать их друидизму. Они охотно согласились. Малфурион показал себя сообразительным и талантливым учеником, но его брат был неловок и быстро раздражался. Что касается Тиранды, то она была рада узнать от Кенария все, что могла. Несмотря на это, она уже была послушницей Сестринства Элуны, поэтому посвятила себя богине прежде всего. Одному Малфуриону суждено было стать друидом. Война Древних Малфурион добился значительного прогресса в своей учебе перед тем, как его стало атаковать беспокойное видение. Он беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как Высокорожденные все больше злоупотребляли магией Источника Вечности. Видение твердо убедило его в том, что королева Азшара и ее высокопоставленные заклинатели вызовут катастрофу, если никто не вмешается. Ночной эльф поделился своими заботами с Кенарием, который был тоже сильно обеспокоен. Даже при этом ночные эльфы слишком поздно осознали, что происходило. Демоны повалили из королевского дворца и начали уничтожать все на своем пути. Началась Война Древних. Иллидан все больше впадал в уныние и наполнялся горечью, когда он узнал о том, что Малфурион стал его невольным соперником в борьбе за сердце Тиранды. Жрица всегда знала, что выберет одного из близнецов в качестве мужа, но была захвачена врасплох, когда Иллидан внезапно обвинил ее в том, что она уже сделала свой выбор: Малфурион. Со временем она осознала, что Иллидан был прав. Пленница Легиона По ходу войны группа сатиров, ведомая лордом Ксавием, похитила потерявшую сознание Тиранду с поля боя и заточила ее во дворце. Богиня Элуна защищала Тиранду от вреда, поэтому демоны не могли пытать высшую жрицу, как они могли намереваться. Умеренно заинтересованные, Азшара и одна из ее служанок, леди Вайши, навестили Тиранду. Возможно, очевидная связь Элуны с Тирандой впечатлила королеву. По какой-то причине королева лениво предложила Тиранде стать ее служанкой тоже. Тиранда вежливо отказала и сказала, что она предана только Элуне. Королева была раздражена и вскоре покинула ее, но Вайш позже вернулась и неудачно попыталась убить Тиранду. Вайш была нелогично убеждена, что Тиранда пыталась заменить ее на месте фаворитки королевы. Побег из Зин-Азшари Дат'Ремар Солнечный Скиталец тоже посещал Тиранду в ее тюремной камере и начал исповедоваться ей. Большая группа Высокорожденных выражала недовольство. Легион полностью взял под контроль Источник Вечности, а Высокорожденным приходилось работать день и ночь, пренебрегая пищей и отдыхом ради вызова все новых демонов в Азерот. Их сделка с Саргерасом не принесла им выгоды, и они начинали уже думать, что никогда ее и не принесет. Надежда наполнила Тиранду, и она поддержала его, как могла. Однажды ночью он пришел в ее камеру и открыл ей, что мятежные Высокорожденные планировали сбежать из дворца. Он предложил освободить ее, если она замолвит перед остальными ночными эльфами слово за его соратников, которые прекрасно знали, что их сородичи будут относиться к ним как к предателям. Она согласилась, поскольку чувствовала, что Дат'Ремар и другие мятежники заслуживали второй шанс. Во время их побега из города ее схватил и поднял в небо страж рока. Не желая погибнуть без борьбы, она убила его в воздухе и устремилась к земле, навстречу смерти. Неожиданное заклинание смягчило ее падение: Иллидан спас ей жизнь. Навстречу опасности Иллидан потянул за собой Тиранду к Источнику Вечности. Он планировал сплести заклинание, которое изменит направление портала, через который Саргерас пытался проникнуть в Азерот. Тиранда не проявляла энтузиазма к этой опасной идее, но Иллидан не слушал ее доводы. Малфурион и многие другие герои вскоре прибыли и объединили свои усилия с Тирандой и Иллиданом. Вместе ночные эльфы и их союзники смогли закрыть портал. К несчастью магией Колодца во время войны сильно злоупотребляли, и закрытие портала оказалось слишком большим напряжением. Источник взорвался, вызвав Великий Разлом. Древний Калимдор развалился на несколько материков, и был рожден новый океан. Его холодные воды преследовали выживших ночных эльфов и их союзников всю дорогу до Горы Хиджал перед тем, как окончательно схлынуть. Безрассудный Иллидан создал второй Источник Вечности на вершине Горы Хиджал. Лидер армии ночных эльфов, капитан Джерод Песнь Теней предоставил Малфуриону право определить наказание Иллидану. Малфурион не смел оставить на свободе своего близнеца в продолжение его погони за силой любой ценой, поэтому приговорил своего брата к вечному заключению. Уединение ночных эльфов С окончанием войны Тиранда и Малфурион достигли взаимопонимания. Их глубокая любовь друг к другу поддерживала их на протяжении долгого процесса восстановления порядка в сильно пострадавшем народе ночных эльфов. Тиранда, теперь высшая жрица Элуны и жена Малфуриона, произвела обширные изменения в обществе ночных эльфов. Она организовала новую состоящую из женщин армию, Стражей, и постановила, что ей будет командовать Сестринство Элуны. Дворянство и колдовство теперь считались пережитками декадентского и позорного прошлого. Несмотря на это, Высокорожденные отказались прекращать практиковать мистическую магию. После долгого обсуждения Тиранда и Малфурион приняли трудное решение об изгнании упрямых сородичей. После отбытия Высокорожденных оставшиеся ночные эльфы умышленно скрылись от остального мира. Покров тумана опустился на весь их континент, скрывая его присутствие от проплывающих моряков. Тем временем Кенарий поселился неподалеку на Лунной Поляне Горы Хиджал. Ряд мужчин ночных эльфов присоединились к Малфуриону в обучении друидизму, многие из них — бывшие члены Лунной Стражи. Малфурион в конце концов основал и стал руководить Кругом Кенария, друидической организацией Азерота. Он и другие члены их маленькой группы проводили много времени в странствиях по дикой природе Азерота, пытаясь исправить повреждения, нанесенные войной, и медитировали в Изумрудном Сне. Вторжение в Ясеневый лес Прошло время, и новая раса прибыла в Азерот: орки, родной планетой которых был Дренор. Под воздействием демонов орки превратились из мирного шаманского общества в кровожадную Орду. Они пришли с войной на людей Восточных Королевств и убили множество других существ во время Первой и Второй Войн. Все это время Кенарий и ночные эльфы не выходили из своего уединения, потому что ничего не знали о событиях, происходивших вне Калимдора. Вторая Война плачевно закончилась для орков, и Орда была разбита. Незадолго до Трьтьей Войны появился новый военный вождь орков: Тралл, который снова сформировал Орду и повел свой народ через море для основания их новой родины на Калимдоре. Эта новая Орда больше не желала воевать; орки просто хотели покинуть земли людей и найти место, которое смогут называть своим. Орки не получили теплого приема на Калимдоре. Ночные эльфы поспешили отправить разведчиков, и они вернулись с пугающими историями о прошлых зверствах орков во время Первой и Второй Войн. Тем временем орки вырубили много деревьев на Калимдоре, явно намереваясь основать поселение. Кенарий повел армию ночных эльфов и энтов против большой группы орков-захватчиков. Новорожденная Орда наверняка была бы сокрушена, если бы не несколько агентов Пылающего Легиона, недавно прибывших в Азерот. Легион не забыл силу Кенария, и они намеревались его победить. По совету повелителя ужаса Тихондрия повелитель преисподней Маннорот пролил свою кровь в источник воды, вызвав порчу, которую вскоре заметили ордынские тролли-знахари. Ведомые Громом Адским Криком, орки испили испорченной воды и с восторгом ощутили возвращение демонической силы. Переполненные сверхъестественными ненавистью и яростью, Гром и его воины сумели убить Кенария. После смерти полубога они продолжили разрушение древних лесов. Пробуждение друидов Леди Джайна Праудмур помогла Траллу вернуть Грома в чувство, и Гром убил Маннорота, освободив орков от их демонического проклятья. Несмотря на это, вред был нанесен и порча распространялась. Легион в огромных количествах вторгся в леса, и скоро Тиранда и ее Часовые столкнулись с мародерствующими демонами. Возвращения Пылающего Легиона ночные эльфы боялись больше всего. Тиранда и ее воины знали, что им понадобится вся помощь, которую они смогут получить, для поражения демонической армии. Женщины пробились с боем к Рогу Кенария, и Тиранда использовала его, чтобы пробудить Малфуриона ото сна. Он путешествовал по Сну тысячи лет. Тиранда и Малфурион спустились в подземные логова в поисках остальных друидов, которых нужно было разбудить. В процессе они натолкнулись на дверь от темницы Иллидана. Тиранда была огорчена мыслью о том, что близнец Малфуриона был узником десять тысяч лет. Она заявила, что несомненно его долгое заточение было более чем достаточным наказанием. Более того, с практической точки зрения, она чувствовала, что способности Иллидана тратились впустую в тюрьме, когда он мог помогать сражаться с Пылающим Легионом, как он это делал давным-давно. Освобождение Иллидана Малфурион пытался запретить Тиранде освободить Иллидана, но решение принимала только она, будучи единственным лидером правительства ночных эльфов. Поэтому она повела группу Стражей в тюрьму. Надзиратели не собирались сдавать своего пленника без боя, поэтому Тиранда и ее солдаты убили стражу, преградившую путь к камере Иллидана. Она сказала Иллидану, что его народ снова нуждался в нем для помощи в борьбе с Пылающим Легионом. Иллидан согласился сражаться против Легиона. Однако он очевидно был огорчен своим длительным заточением. Он сказал Тиранде, что сражается не ради давней верности своему народу, а только ради нее одной. Освобожденный из своей темницы, он последовал за Тирандой в пораженный порчей Оскверненный Лес. Тиранда и ее солдаты отправились на поиски Малфуриона, который будил последних спящих друидов. Она чувствовала уверенность в том, что столкнувшись с реальностью свободы Иллидана, она сможет убедить своего мужа дать своему близнецу еще один шанс. Тиранда встретилась с Малфурионом, которые разбудил остальных спящих друидов. Она сказала ему, что Иллидан согласился помочь сражаться с Легионом. Глубоко предчувствуя беду, Малфурион последовал за ней в Оскверненный лес. Иллидан не сидел сложа руки в отсутствие Тиранды. Он украл магический артефакт, который Легион использовал для порчи Леса: Череп Гул'дана. Вместо того чтобы просто уничтожить череп, Иллидан поглотил его силу, которая тут же превратила его в демона. Тогда он обратил свою новоявленную силу против повелителя ужаса Тихондрия и убил его. Когда прибыли Малфурион и Тиранда, Иллидан объяснил, что теперь, когда череп уничтожен, леса восстановятся. Слабая попытка самооправдания демона не обманула ни одного из ужаснувшихся ночных эльфов. Малфурион, который все еще нес ответственность за наказание Иллидана, отрекся от родства с демоном и отправил его в изгнание из земель ночных эльфов. Битва у Горы Хиджал На пути к Горе Хиджал ночные эльфы присоединились к войскам Джайны Праудмур и Орде Тралла. Вместе три армии задержали повелителя демонов Архимонда достаточно долго, чтобы Малфурион и другие друиды расставили ловушку. Когда Архимонд наконец достиг дерева и Колодца Вечности, который оно охраняло, друиды передали Мировому Древу бессмертие ночных эльфов и энергию бессчетных духов ночных эльфов. Дерево вызвало огромный взрыв энергии, который моментально убил Архимонда. Без своего командующего силы Пылающего Легиона, оставшиеся в Азероте, рассыпались под совместным натиском Орды и армий людей и ночных эльфов. Ужас из глубин Жертва ночных эльфов спасла Азерот, но сделала их смертными. Несмотря на это, надсмотрщица Майев Песнь Теней не оставила намерения снова поймать своего бывшего заключенного, Иллидана, или погибнуть в попытках это сделать. Она взяла с собой на это задание большинство других Надзирателей, и их группа последовала за Иллиданом в Гробницу Саргераса. Мстительный демон не забыл своих бывших тюремщиц. Заполучив Глаз Саргераса, он обратил его разрушительную мощь на каменные стены гробницы. Надзиратели оказались в ловушке в одной из секций гробницы, в то время как морская вода заполняла все вокруг. Только Майев удалось вырваться и вернуться в лагерь. Технически Надзиратели, будучи агентами правительства ночных эльфов, были подвластны Тиранде, но Майев возненавидела ее за освобождение Иллидана и убийство Надзирателей в процессе. В добавок к этому, Малфурион был тем, кто осудил Иллидана на заключение, поэтому Майев отправила гонца, чтобы просить помощи Малфуриона и предупредить его о действиях Иллидана. Тиранда и Малфурион оба пришли на помощь Майев, после чего Малфурион оставил двух женщин, отправившись пообщаться с обеспокоенной землей. Женщины продолжили поиски Иллидана и натолкнулись на группу Эльфов крови, ведомых принцем Кель'тасом Солнечным Скитальцем. Майев потребовала, чтобы принц и его народ помогли найти Иллидана, но принц указал на то, что сначала надо вывести его эльфов в безопасное место. Тиранда вмешалась и предложила сопровождать эльфов крови через реку Аревасс. В ответ эльфы крови могли помочь в охоте на Иллидана. Принц принял предложение Тиранды, но Плеть атаковала эльфов крови, когда они достигли реки. Тиранда выехала на мост и призвала гнев Элуны, надеясь отбросить атакующую нежить. На какое-то время ей это удалось, но потом мост разрушился и Тиранду унесло течением. Позже она узнала, что Майев никогда и не собиралась ее спасать. Вместо этого она сказала Кель'тасу, что они должны двигаться дальше. Лордерон и Чумные земли Малфурион вышел из леса с ужасными новостями о том, что Иллидан и группа наг поддерживали заклинание, которое разрывало на части Нортренд. Но его ждала новая мука: Майев отвела его в сторону и объяснила, что Тиранда была убита во время эскорта эльфов крови в безопасное место. Она добавила также, что Тиранда не оказалась бы в этой опасной ситуации, если бы не Иллидан. Напоминание о нем разъярило Малфуриона, и он, Майев и эльфы крови выследили Иллидана и положили конец его опасному заклинанию. И тут Малфуриону открылись два решающих факта. Первое, Иллидан пытался победить их общего врага: Короля-лича. Второе, Майев врала. Тиранда скорее всего еще была жива, и если это действительно было так, отчаянно нуждалась в помощи. Иллидан вызвался найти и спасти Тиранду. После некоторых споров Малфурион признал, что наги намного быстрее доберутся до Тиранды, учитывая тот факт, что ее унесло течением реки Аревасс. Кроме того, было очевидно, что несмотря на то, что Иллидан стал демоном, он все еще любил Тиранду. Плеть изматывала Тиранду и небольшую группу Стражей, которые прыгнули в реку вслед за своей повелительницей. Хотя битва казалась безнадежной, женщины построили небольшой лагерь и держали свои позиции. Когда появился Иллидан с группой наг, Тиранда сначала подумала, что он пришел убить ее. Чего еще, в конце концов, она могла ожидать от демона? Вместо этого Иллидан и его воины стали сражаться с нежитью плечом к плечу со Стражами. Объединенные силы смогли оторваться от Плети и воссоединились с Малфурионом и другими ночными эльфами. Тиранду и Малфуриона переполняла радость. Иллидан вызвал множество разрушений и страданий, но спасение им Тиранды сделало невозможным для Малфуриона снова отправить своего брата в тюрьму и приговорить его к смерти. Поэтому Малфурион решил отпустить Иллидана на свободу, хотя он и предостерег демона никогда больше не угрожать ночным эльфам. Иллидан открыл портал в Запределье, и вскоре после его ухода прибыла Майев. Тиранда пыталась остановить разгневанную надсмотрщицу, но безрезультатно. Без колебаний Майев и ее потрепанные последователи тоже отправились через портал. Не так давно Тиранда обнаружила коматозное тело Малфуриона в его подземном логове на Лунной Поляне. Глубоко обеспокоенная, она отправила за Кругом Кенария и несколькими другими Сестрами Элуны. Друиды сообщили ей, что о Малфурионе в последний раз было известно, что он медитировал, и ничто не говорило о том, что на Лунную Поляну проникли посторонние. В ходе дальнейшего расследования друиды оказались в тупике. Сонная форма Малфуриона каким-то образом отделилась от его тела. Круг Кенария несколько раз тщетно пытался вернуть его дух обратно в физическую форму. Круг также безуспешно пытался связаться с ним в Изумрудном Сне. В конце концов друиды обратились к Изере, но даже она не могла найти Малфуриона. Стало ясно, что он затерялся в Изумрудном Сне. Сестры Элуны не могли дать какой-то дополнительной информации о состоянии Малфуриона или возможном средстве излечения. Однако они точно определили, что его тело было абсолютно здорово. Все, что они могли для него сделать, это окутать его тело чарами для сохранения его в здоровом состоянии, пока он был в коме. Круг Кенария решил, что лучше оставить тело Малфуриона там, где оно было найдено — в его подземном логове на Лунной Поляне. Общее мнение состоит в том, что дух Малфуриона будет иметь больше шансов найти свое тело, если оно не будет перенесено. Также, конечно, Лунная Поляна в некоторой степени больше способствует друидической магии, чем такой большой город как Дарнас. World of Warcraft Будучи правительницей ночных эльфов, Тиранда большую часть своего времени проводит в Дарнасе, потому как знает, что ее долг перед народом ночных эльфов выше желаний ее сердца. Несмотря на это, она тайно посещает Лунную Поляну время от времени, чтобы навещать Малфуриона. Круг Кенария и несколько жриц Элуны ухаживают за его телом, но его состояние не показывает признаков улучшения. После ужасного конфликта Малфурион и Тиранда помогли своему народу восстановить разрушенные деревни и правили ими некоторое время. Постепенно ночные эльфы начали привыкать к своему смертному существованию. Такая адаптация была далеко не легкой, и было много Ночных Эльфов, которые не могли приспособиться к перспективам старения, болезней и слабости. Стремясь вернуть себе бессмертие, несколько своенравных друидов сговорились посадить особое дерево, которое восстановило бы связь между их духами и вечным миром. Когда Малфурион услышал об этом плане, он предупредил, что природа никогда не благословит такой эгоистичный поступок. Вскоре после этого дух Малфуриона каким-то образом затерялся в глубинах Изумрудного Сна, и его исчезновение глубоко обеспокоило Тиранду. Хотя его товарищи-друиды пытались найти его блуждающий дух, только его тело оставалось спящим в его Обители С исчезновением Малфуриона Фэндрал Олений Шлем – лидер тех, кто хотел посадить ДНовое Мировое Древо – стал новым Архидруидом. В мгновение ока он и его товарищи-друиды посадили Мировое Древо Тельдрассил на Большом острове у бурных берегов Северного Калимдора. Под их присмотром дерево поднялось выше облаков. Среди сумеречных ветвей колоссального дерева пустил корни удивительный город Дарнас. Однако дерево не было освящено благословением природы и вскоре стало жертвой разложения как Пылающего Легиона, так и Изумрудного Кошмара. Ночные эльфы сделали Дарнас своей новой столицей, и с уходом Малфуриона Тиранда стала единственным лидером Ночных Эльфов, жриц, стражей и Дарнаса. Тиранда стремится удержать Ночных Эльфов от повторения ошибок прошлого, но радикальные убеждения и агрессивное поведение верховного друида Фандрала Оленьего Шлема часто приводили его и Тиранду к открытой ссоре. Прошло четыре года с тех пор, как смертные расы объединились против мощи Пылающего Легиона. Хотя Азерот был спасен, хрупкий договор между Ордой и Альянсом почти испарился. В какой-то момент ночные эльфы Дарнаса вступили в союз с Альянсом, и таким образом участвовали в вновь возникающем конфликте с Ордой, особенно в территориальном споре за Ясеневый Лес. Тиранда осознала, что порча разъедает Изумрудный Сон. Когда Эраникус напал на Лунную Поляну, Верховная Жрица привела полдюжины своих жриц, чтобы помочь защитникам. Сама Тиранда атакова Эраникуса вместе с Хранителем Ремулом. Несмотря на силу кошмара, разъедающего Эраникуса, света Элуны, направленного через Тиранду, было достаточно, чтобы освободить его. World of Warcraft: The Comic Когда Бролл Медвежья Шкура и Ло'Гош посетили Дарнас, чтобы отдать идола Ремула Фэндралу Лденьему Шлему, они также встретились с Тирандой в храме Луны и позже за обедом, когда Ло'Гош рассказал свою историю жрице. Она почувствовала темную магию в егоright амнезии и послала двух друзей искать совет Джайны Праудмур в Тераморе. Вторжение Плети Когда Король-Лич пробудился, он послал свою Плеть во все уголки Азерота. Чтобы победить чуму нежити и некрополей, члены церкви Святого Света отправились в Шаттрат и создали артефакт света наару. Герои Альянса доставили его Тиранде, чтобы защитить Мировое Древо. Тиранда также добавила, что эльфы почувствовали другое Мировое Дерево во владениях Короля-Лича. Ярость Бури После смерти Короля-Лича, Тиранда была замучена кошмарами и видениями надвигающейся смерти Малфуриона и вынуждена была отправиться в Изумрудный Сон и спасти Малфуриона штормовой ярости. Из-за этого она решила отправиться на Лунную Поляну, где тело Малфуриона находилось в данный момент. Она прервала встречу друидов во главе с Фэндралом Оленьим Шлемом, чтобы попросить их помочь найти форму сновидения Малфуриона. Понимая, что Фэндрал не согласится помочь ей в ее поисках, Тиранда подошла к Броллу Медвежьей Шкуре на Лунной Поляне и попросила его найти Малфуриона в Изумрудном Сне через портал. Она предложила Шандрис сопровождать его, но истинный план Тиранды состоял в том, чтобы Шандрис осталась в Дарнасе, а Тиранда присоединилась к Броллу в его поисках. Путешествуя на гиппогрифе Шандрисе, Тиранда встретила Бролла в Аубердине. Все жители городка стали жертвами Изумрудного Кошмара. Кошмар пытался напасть на Тиранду и Бролла, но был спасен человеческим мужчиной, который использовал свою силу, чтобы телепортировать их в безопасное место. Трио материализовалось где-то в лесу, но человек был без сознания. Когда он проснулся, то обнаружил, что он-Лукан Лисья Кровь. Все трое заметили дракона, и Лукан воспользовался своей силой, чтобы материализоваться рядом с пещерой, где, как почувствовал Лукан, находился дракон. Трио вошло в пещеру и обнаружило дракона, который оказался оскверненным супругом Изеры, Эраникусом. Тиранда исцелила его, используя силу Элуны. Эраникус раскрыл историю Лукана и происхождение его силы. Тиранда и Бролл попросили Эраникуса помочь им в поисках Малфуриона. Между тем, Лукан отделился от группы только для того, чтобы быть атакованным орком, Турой, непреднамеренно заставив его телепортироваться в Изумрудный Сон. Бролл понял, что произошло, и убедил Эраникуса отвести Тиранду и Бролла к порталу в Изумрудный сон. Там ночные эльфы нашли только одного стража - Гнарла. Сначала Гнарл напал на Зеленого Дракона, потому что думал, что Эраникус все еще осквернен. Тиранда, однако, убедила Гнарла в обратном, и древний позволил им войти в Изумрудный Сон. Когда эльфы вошли, на них напал испорченный дракон Летон. В то время как Бролл и Тиранда были атакованы Сатирами, Летон и Эмерисс напали на Эраникуса, чтобы еще раз осквернить его. Атака была неудачной, так как Алекстраза пришла на помощь. Испорченные драконы были вынуждены отступить. Алекстраза убедила Эраникуса, войти в Изумрудный Сон. Ночные эльфы и дракон вошли в сон. В кошмаре, наполненном Изумрудным Сном, они нашли Лукана, который был освобожден Турой. Лукан объяснил, что она приближается к Малфуриону и планирует убить его. Тиранда считала, что Туру дезинформировали о смерти Броксигара, и ее обманом заставили убить Малфуриона. Тиранда побежала, чтобы освободить Малфуриона и спасти его от Туры. Только Бролл последовал за ней, но потерял ее в лесу. Пока она бежала, ее настиг кошмар-видение королевы Наг Азшары,которое пыталось превратить ее в Нагу, хотя жрица использовала силу Элуны, чтобы избежать видения, и потеряла сознание. Она была разбужена шепотом Малфуриона, чтобы покинуть сон, хотя Тиранда была полна решимости остановить Туру от убийства ее возлюбленного. Продолжая путь, она наконец нашла место, где держали Малфуриона, хотя там была и Тура. Две женщины дрались друг с другом, и Бролл с Луканом присоединились к драке. В этот момент Туре удалось срубить дерево топором Броксигара, что привело к освобождению Малфуриона из его тюрьмы. Зеленые драконы во главе с Изерой пришли, чтобы наблюдать это, но Изера была втянута в Изумрудный Кошмар, заставляя кошмар в Изумрудном Сне увеличиваться. Тиранда, Малфурион, Бролл, Лукан и Тура полетели на драконе в безопасное место, хотя Малфурион вернулся в свое тело, и четверо из них были оставлены для нападения на Эмериссу. Четверых бросили в портал, ведущий в Азерот. Там они столкнулись с оскверненным Гнарлом и погрузились в кошмары. Все, кроме Лукана, страдали от своих самых больших страхов. Тиранде снился умирающий Малфурион. В этот момент Лукан использовал свою силу и еще раз они материализовались в Изумрудном Сне рядом с Эраникусом. Однако Эраникус был опечален заключением Изеры и он ложно угрожал им, чтобы заставить Лукана телепортироваться. Они телепортировались из Изумрудного Сна и материализовались в Штормграде. Там они нашли короля Вариана Ринна, который приказал майору Маттингли сопровождать группу в гостиницу, где жил посол Ночных Эльфов. Бролл спросил Тиранду, почему посол живет в этом месте, и она ответила, что это из-за политики, и она внимательно следила за своими союзниками. Когда они добрались туда, Тиранда и Бролл отправились в комнату послов. Они нашли то, что искали - камень телепортации, связанный с Дарнасом. Однако Тиранда подверглась нападению спящего посла. Она приказала Броллу использовать камень телепортации. Пока Бролл телепортировался в Дарнас, Лукан и Тура прибыли в зал и помогли Тиранде успокоить посла. Затем они услышали крик Маттинглиса, поняв, что кошмар захватил и его. Из-за этого группа телепортировалась из этого места и материализовалась в кошмаре. Изумрудный Кошмар хотел держать Тиранду в плену, и эти трое должны были быть схвачены Летоном и Эмериссой. Испорченные драконы также хотели топор Туры, поэтому Тиранда устроила диверсию, чтобы Лукан и Тура могли телепортироваться в безопасное место. Хотя Лукан и Тура спаслись, топор и Тиранда остались в кошмаре. Благодаря усилиям Малфуриона, она была позже спасена им. Она пыталась исцелить Эмерисс, но та была уничтожена, так как не осталось ничего, что можно было бы исцелить. Затем Тиранда решила остаться с Малфурионом, помогая ему в битве против Повелителя кошмара и его сатиров. После поражения Ксавия Тиранда согласилась заключить его в тюрьму в Провале Альн. Когда война с кошмаром закончилась, смертные вернулись в Азерот, чтобы восстановить свой мир. То же самое сделали Верховная Жрица и Верховный друид. В Дарнасе Малфурион и Тиранда устроили большой праздник, когда они наконец поженились и стали мужем и женой. Волнение Элементалей Она присутствовала на собрании по поводу Волнения Элементалей в Штормграде, где выразила свою веру в то, что землетрясения могли быть причиной того, что Высокорожденные покинули Шендралар. Разрушение: прелюдия к катаклизму Когда до ночных эльфов дошли слухи о судьбе Магни Бронзобородого (превратившегося в камень при попытке исцелить землю), Тиранда лично прибыла в Стальгорн. Вместе с Малфурионом она присутствовала на церемонии чествования Магни. Именно в это время, что Леди Шепост Ветра встретил юный принц Штормграда впервые. Семя Веры Тиранда обеспокоена стихийными бедствиями, вызванными катаклизмом, который забрал еще больше жизней Ночных Эльфов из деревни Рут'теран. Она боится за безопасность своей приемной дочери, Шандрис Оперенная Луна, которая, как она чувствовала, была в опасности. Несмотря на совет Малфуриона остаться в Дарнасе в такие тяжелые времена, Тиранда была полна решимости найти thumb|336pxШандрис и доставить ее в безопасное место. Малфурион, зная, что ничто не может помешать ей защитить Шандрис, последовал за ней к берегам острова Сардор. Интуиция Тиранды оказалась верной, когда они столкнулись с вторгшейся армией Наг, которая сокрушила крепость Оперенной Луны . Наги высмеивают роль Тиранды как новой королевы Ночных Эльфов, титул, который она ненавидит так же сильно, как и предательских наг. С Тирандой и Малфурионом, сражающимися как один, два ночных эльфа не справилась целая армия наг. Тиранда убила Леди Сенастру, предводительницу сил вторжения наг. В башне в руинах крепости Оперенной Луны, она сталкивается находит ранненую Шандрису. Произнеся отчаянную молитву при поддержке Элуны и Малфуриона, Тиранда смогла исцелить Шандрис достаточно, чтобы спасти ее от смерти. Позже Тиранда вернулась в Дарнас, где проводила погребальные обряды для умерших, павших от недавних катастрофических событий. Катаклизм Поскольку Малфурион Ярость Бури больше не терялся в Изумрудном Сне, Тиранда настояла, чтобы он присоединился к ней, став соправителем их народа, и она должна быть найдена стоящей рядом со своим супругом в храме Луны в Дарнасе, где она продолжает выполнять свои обязанности Верховной Жрицы и лидера Сестер Элуны. Больше не одинокая, она все еще стремится удержать Ночных Эльфов от повторения ошибок прошлого. Она приветствовала короля Генна Седогрива и других Гилнеаских беженцев в Дарнасе и просит их помощи в войне Ночных Эльфов с Ордой. Сердце Волка Тиранда Шелест ветер, вместе со своим другом Малфурионом, знала, что кто-то должен вести Альянс к новым высотам после катаклизма. Тем более что теперь они столкнулись с ожившей Ордой во главе с новым жестоким вождем. В видении, данном ей Элуной, Тиранде было показано, что любимый чемпион Голдринна, Вариан Ринн, придет сражаться с Ордой. Тиранда верила, что Вариан должен был стать лидером Альянса. И Тиранда, и ее спутник организовали саммит, чтобы не только предложить вступление воргенов и Гилнеасов в Альянс, но и посмотреть, появится ли кто-то, кто будет руководить Альянсом в этом новом мире. Когда Тиранда получила известие о стремлении Гарроша Адского Крика захватить Ясеневый Лес, Тиранда собрала подкрепление из своих союзников по Альянсу и лично повела их в бой против Орды. В битве за Ясеневый Лес Тиранда использовала свет Элуны не только для того, чтобы рассеять туман войны, созданный машинами гоблинов Орды, но и для того, чтобы ослепить Орду, что впоследствии позволило Альянсу уничтожить передние ряды армии вторжения. Гаррош Адский Крик предвидел это, однако, и ждал, что Тиранда покажет себя. Когда свет Элуны показал ее местоположение, Гаррош спустил своего магнатавра на обороняющуюся армию Альянса и сосредоточил свои усилия на убийстве Верховной Жрицы. В последовавшем хаосе Тиранда была сражена и ранена лучниками орков. Битва становилась не в пользу для Альянса, пока не прибыли подкрепления Вариана Ринна и Воргенов, чтобы переломить ход сражения. Под руководством Вариана Ринна Альянс смог отбросить Орду назад и заставить ее отступить. После чего торжествующие союзники вернулись в Дарнас. Там Тиранда и Малфурион согласились назначить Джарода Песнь Теней лидером сил безопасности и объявили, что Шандрис поможет Джароду укрепить его новую армию. После этого Тиранда и ее спутник направились к новой вершине, где Гилнеас был наконец избран в Альянс. Элементные Связи Когда битва бушует на горе Хиджал, Тиранда появляется рядом с Малфурионом, чтобы увидеть, как Тралл и Аггра становятся спутниками жизни под Нордрассилом. Час Сумерек Прошлое и будущее " я " Тиранды появляются в подземелье Конец Времен. thumb|310px Приливы Войны Когда орда собиралась напасть на Терамор, Джайна попросила Тиранду и Малфуриона прислать воинов и корабли. Верховная Жрица и ее муж послали Шандрис и группу стражей, чтобы помочь защитникам. Тиранда и ее муж также были готовы помочь Вариану в контратаке, послав несколько десятков кораблей. Туманы Пандарии Хранитель знаний Ваэлдрин давно слышал, что в долине золотых цветов существовали озера юности, управляемые древней династией. Он убеждал Тиранду одобрить его миссию по поиску источников молодости, чтобы Ночные Эльфы могли вернуть себе свое бессмертие. Сначала Тиранда отказала ему из-за риска. Однако, получив видения света, который нужно будет найти и защитить, Тиранда послала группу стражей, чтобы сопровождать Ваэлдрина и его дочь Лиалию, в Пандарию и выполнить задачу, которую она предвидела. Действительно, Ваэлдрин нашел омуты молодости, но это был не тот свет, который Тиранда видела в видении. Landfall Тиранда и отряд рейнджеров присоединяются к силам Альянса, высаживающимся на Пандарии. Находясь там, она и ее рейнджеры начинают преследовать отряд Орды и в конечном итоге находят их скрывающимися в храме Красного Журавля. в сценарии "немного thumb|300pxтерпения" Тиранда призывает короля Вариана Ринна предпринять решительные действия и атаковать храм силой, прежде чем Орда сможет полностью укрепиться или будет спасена подкреплением. Однако Вариан решил действовать более осторожно и смог выманить армию Орды из храма Красного журавля и уничтожить их с помощью скрытых ловушек Альянса. Победа привела к уничтожению армии Орды и ее командира с минимальными потерями для Альянса. После достижения победы Тиранда признает мудрость стратегии Вариана и становится впечатленной его лидерством. Затем Тиранда обещает поддержку ночных эльфов команде Вариана. Тиранда позже замечена в Святилище Семи Звезд, где высокопоставленные лица Альянса и союзники обсуждают плюсы и минусы использования Ша. Она пришла в ужас от темной силы Ша и предложила уничтожить их. Осада Оргриммара Тиранда собрала армию из своих людей и начала медленный марш к Оргриммару, собирая осадные орудия и дрthumb|258px|Тиранда во время Осады Оргриммараугие войска по пути. После того, как Альянс и Орда мятежников высадились в бухте Оргриммара, силы Тиранды появились с запада и с помощью метателей глеф сумели разрушить Передние ворота Оргриммара. Тиранда сказала Вол'Джину, что ее войска сражались за Калимдор, а не для того, чтобы спасти его. Она также велела ему собрать силы внутри Оргриммара, пока она и ее стражи отвлекают Кор'крон Гарроша. Военные Преступления Тиранда выступала обвинителем во время суда над Гаррошем в храме Белого Тигра. Ее муж Малфурион беспокоился, что это испытание изменит ее навсегда. Ее советником на суде была Хроми. Используя Видение Времени, Тиранда показала сцены из прошлого, чтобы доказать обвинения против Гарроша, противостоящего защитнику Бейну Кровавому Копыту. Она показала много сцен из кампаний thumb|322px|Суд над ГаррошемКатаклизма и Пандарии, таких как угрозы, которые он сделал Вол'Джину и Сильване, падение Терамора и более косвенные преступления, такие как жестокое исполнение его закона Кор'Кроном. На протяжении большей части процесса почти все считали, что Тиранда одержала верх над Бейном, хотя ее безрассудный характер и личная ненависть к Гаррошу проявлялись много раз во время суда, когда она говорила не по правилам. После того, как Кайроз и клан Драконьей Пасти, возглавляемые Зелой, освободили Гарроша и забрали его с собой, августейшие небожители показали, что они никогда не думали казнить Гарроша даже на мгновение, и что все остальные были под судом вместо этого. Стремление Тиранды к справедливости радовало небожителей, но они не соглашались с ней, утверждая, что независимо от преступления, каждый способен измениться, и изменения никогда не могут произойти, если человек мертв. Legion Тиранда присутствовала на похоронах Вариана Ринна после битвы за Расколотый Берег и успокоила сомнения короля Андуина Ринна относительно их успеха против Пылающего Легиона. Она также одобрила решение сына принять Иллидари в ряды Альянса, отметив, что они станут мощным оружием в их войне против демонов. Когда Джейс Темный Ткач прибыл на похороны, чтобы сообщить собравшимся лидерам, что стража Штормграда это замаскированные шпионы Легиона, Тиранда поняла, что Майев Песнь Теней освободила охотников на демонов из их заточения, и ситуация была еще более ужасной, чем она думала.thumb|308px|Тиранда видит смерть Изеры Получив видение Малфуриона, Тиранда отправилась в Валь'шару на Расколотые острова, чтобы узнать, что Ксавий вернулся, подчинил Изеру и захватил ее мужа. Разозлившись, Тиранда начала преследовать Повелителя кошмаров по лесу. В своем преследовании она обнаружила Элотира, одного из трех верховных друидов Валь'Шары, который пал жертвой кошмара и умер на ее глазах, но не раньше, чем повел ее по следу Малфуриона. Встреча с Тирандой было тем, о чем Ксавиус мечтал много лет. Когда Малфурион оказался в плену, Ксавий предъявил Верховной жрице ультиматум: она может преследовать его и провести последние мгновения своего мужа рядом с ним, или она может вернуться в храм Элуны и защитить его от сил Ксавия, которые возглавит Изера. Скорбная и обезумевшая, Тиранда предпочла свою богиню своей любви, хотя это решение причиняло ей боль. В храме Изера была похоронена, и с последним вздохом она заявила, что кошмар казался таким реальным. После смерти Тиранда поручила Героям следовать за Ксавием и Малфурионом в Чащу Темного Сердца. Восстание Позже Тиранда ведет Часовых в Сурамар, ностальгируя по возвращению в город своего рождения и стремясь вырвать его у тех, кого она когда-то считала своим народом. Тиранда заключила союз с син'дорай, возглавляемыми Леди Лиадрин и Великим Магистром Ромматом, и выделила часть своего лагеря для Верисы Ветрокрылой и ее боевых магов. Вспоминая пассивность своего родного города во время Войны Древних, когда эльфы внутри Сурамара воздвигли щит, который захватил других ночных эльфов за пределами их города, когда они сражались с Пылающим Легионом, и вернувшись, обнаружили, что его улицы теперь патрулируются демонами, с которыми Ночные Эльфы позже объединились, Тиранда имеет довольно негативное впечатление как о Ночнорождённых, так и о Помраченных. Наедине она называла их "Мана-зависимыми" и говорила, что не жалеет тех, кто все еще служит Легиону после того, как они ушли под щит Сурамара. Она также обеспокоена тем, предаст ли их Талисра и будет ли она лучшим лидером, чем Элисанда или Азшара. Тиранда говорит Первой Чародейке, что ее народ увидит поражение Легиона и разрушение Ночного колодца, после чего они уйдут оттуда. У Верховной жрицы есть бюллетени и плакаты, размещенные в самом городе Сурамар, чтобы сообщить жителям о прибытии Альянса что по её мнению должно было вдохновить присоединяться к больше жителей к восстанию. Накануне битвы Тиранда, как и Лиадрин, несколько стыдится признаться, что ее войска обменивались оскорбительными предметами и словесными оскорблениями с лагерем син'дорай, и любые такие предметы были убраны до того, как оскорбления превратились в насилие. Тиранда ведет войска Кал'дорай в Сурамар после того, как Син'дорай и шал'дорай прорвались в центр города. Объединенная эльфийская армия сражается прямо у подножия Цитадели Ночи, но мятежникам кал'дорай, син'дорай, кел'дорай и шал'дорай противостоит сама Великий Магистр Элисанда. Когда она поворачивается, чтобы обратиться к Тиранде, Элисанда утверждает, что Кал'дораи опозорили свое славное прошлое, прячась в деревьях и скрываясь в "ложном благочестии", не лучше, чем тролли, которые скрываются в их лесах. Используя свое Великое мастерство магии времени, Элисанда ловит объединенную эльфийскую армию в стазис времени и уходит. Кадгар затем работает вместе с аГероем Альянса , чтобы спасти Тиранду в одиночку от ловушки времени, и Героем Орды, чтобы спасти Лиадрин. Остальная часть армии, однако, остается застывшей во времени на ступенях перед Цитадель Ночи, битва проиграна. Тиранда принимает участие в осаде Цитадели Ночи, и присутствует, когда Иллидан Ярость Бури убивает Гул'дана. Когда Талисра и ее советники переезжают к Ночному Колодцу, который стал нестабильным без глаза Аман'Тула, Лиадрин и Тиранда наблюдают, спасет ли его Первая Чародейка или уничтожит. После того, как Талисра решила позволить ночному колодцу умереть, Тиранда надеялась, что Ночнорождённые научатся выживать без разрушительных сил Ночного Колодца. Моменты воспоминаний Перед тем как отправиться на Анторус, Пылающий Трон Для последней битвы с Легионом, оживший Иллидан создал кристалл с посланием для Тиранды. Он говорил о том, что все пути, по которым он шел, вели к одной цели - спасению мира; он не мог ждать ни полумер, ни компромиссов. Он рассказал ей, как всякий раз, когда он сталкивался с сомнениями, он держался за один якорь: за нее. Онthumb|308px|Моменты воспоминаний сказал Тиранде, что она воплощает лучшее в Азероте своей верой и преданностью, и попросил ее позаботиться о Малфурионе. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы ее сердце сделало другой выбор, но в конце концов он понял, что она сделала правильный выбор. Ответом Тиранды было удивление, действительно ли Иллидан имел в виду то, что сказал. Она рассказала о том, как после событий в Черном Храме она пыталась избавиться от своих чувств, недоверия и горечи по отношению к Иллидану. И все же, когда он воскрес в Цитадели Ночи, она не могла заставить себя заговорить с ним. Но время разговоров прошло, и теперь Иллидан должен был выполнить свой долг, как и она. Перед Бурей Узнав о тяжелом состоянии Азерота, Тиранда Шелест Ветра и Малфурион Ярость Бури встретились с королем Андуином Ринном, чтобы обсудить прогресс Ночных Эльфов в исцелении Азерота и их исследования об азерите. Малфурион сказал ему, что круг Кенария послал друидов в Силитус, чтобы оценить ущерб. Пока они ехали через город Дарнас на Саблезубах, Малфурион продолжал рассказывать, что все друиды крепости Кенария были убиты Мечом Саргераса, и Тиранда послала жриц Элуны, чтобы помочь, когда она получила известие об их смерти. Хотя ночные эльфы думали сделать лунные колодцы, чтобы залечить раны Силитуса, их жрицы и друиды не смогли закончить создание хотя бы одного из-за гоблинов, грабящих азерит из земли. Ночные эльфы, однако, нашли жилу азерита и взяли несколько образцов для изучения. Малфурион сказал Андуину, что хотя он и не может отрицать великолепие силы азерита, он пообещал Андуину, что Ночные Эльфы сделают все, что в их силах, чтобы предотвратить его злоупотребление. Тиранда представила стража Кордрессу Андуину, подразделение которого обеспечивало защиту Лиги исследователей. Андуин похвалил Тиранду за ее мудрую инициативу и поручил нескольким своим людям охранять дальнейшие экспедиции. Во время их обсуждения, гном-маг Кирин Тора прибыл, чтобы передать сообщение от Калесгоса. Калесгос сообщил о визите Джайны Праудмур к нему и сообщил Андуину, что она будет недоступна в обозримом будущем. Андуин показал, что послание говорило о Джайне, и все лидеры говорили о своих надеждах, что Джайна однажды вернется в Альянс. Покончив с делами, Андуин вернулся в Штормград. Последствия Когда Лиадрин встретилась с Талисрой, чтобы завербовать Ночнорождённых в Орду, Талисра размышляла о том, как их родственники из Калимдора могли бы стать очевидными союзниками. Однако она восприняла осторожность Тиранды по отношению к бывшим союзникам Легиона как высокомерие и недоверие. Лиадрин сочувствовала утверждая что Эльфы Крови были презираемы Тирандой и Ночными Эльфами также. Битва за Азерот Война Шипов После краткого ознакомления с сообщениям ШРУ о том, что Орда горячо обсуждает завоевание Силитуса, Верховная Жрица Тиранда Шелест етраВ и король Андуин Ринн согласились, что этот аргумент относительно военной стратегии указывает на то, что Орда использует азерит в военных целях и планирует обеспечить монополию на минерал в Калимдоре. В связи с уменьшением количества дренеев из-за кампании на Аргусе, Ночные Эльфы оставались самым быстрым союзником Альянса в Калимдоре, чтобы ответить на агрессию Орды. Тиранда начала тайно собирать армию Ночных Эльфов в Фераласе, чтобы перехватить силы Орды, если они пойдут на Силитус. После того, как другие сообщения показали, что вождь Сильвана Ветрокрылая одобрила кампанию в Силитусе, Тиранда и другие лидеры Альянса обсудили свои дальнейщие действия. Тиранда заявила, что если Альянс будет согласен, ее армия будет готова сдержать кампанию Орды. Король Андуин в конце концов дал свое согласие на развертывание войск Ночных Эльфов. Пока Тиранда была в городе Штормграда, помогая в планировании предстоящей войны и с флотом Ночных Эльфов на пути к Силитусу, Орда увидела возможность напасть на Ясеневый лес, оставив Малфуриона держать оборону. Когда весть о вторжении Орды достигла Штормграда, лидеры Альянса поняли, что Орда обманула их, ослабив оборону Ясеневого Леса. Лидеры Альянса координировали свои действия друг с другом, чтобы разместить как можно больше беженцев и укрепить фронт Ясеневого Леса. Тиранда планировала сражаться на стороне Малфуриона, как только сможет, но ей нужно было позаботиться о нуждах беженцев, эвакуируемых в Штормград, прежде чем она сможет отправиться в Калимдор. Хотя ее и беспокоило затруднительное положение ее народа, она была воодушевлена непоколебимой приверженностью союзников благополучию ее народа. Она, в свою очередь, заверила своих союзников, что даже если ее город падет и будет взят в заложники, Альянс не разделится.thumb|302px|В Штомрграде Когда-то на поздних стадиях Войны Шипов, слабая защита стены Малфуриона потерпела неудачу, и он ушел, чтобы противостоять Сильване в одиночку. Малфурион послал письмо Тиранде, чтобы рассказать ей о своем плане и своих прощаниях. Эта новая информация заставила Тиранду сражаться на стороне Малфуриона, несмотря на возражения Андуина. Когда Андуин понял, что никакие его слова не смогут разубедить ее, он отдал Тиранде свой камень возвращения, который он настроил на Штормград, и сказал Тиранде вернуться с Малфурионом живым, так как их народ будет нуждаться в их руководстве в эти беспокойные времена сейчас больше, чем когда-либо. После переноса в Дарнас, Тиранда произнесла вдохновляющую речь, чтобы улучшить моральный дух своего народа, прежде чем взять своего гиппогрифа на поиски Малфуриона. Тиранда молилась Элуне, которая направила луч лунного света с неба на ее возлюбленного. Тиранда прибыла, чтобы увидеть Малфуриона поверженного Вароком Саурфангом. Старый орк ударил Малфуриона сзади, когда тот сражался с Сильваной Ветрокрылой, что он счел бесчестным, и не мог заставить себя убить Малфуриона. Тиранда прибыла как раз вовремя, чтобы залечить тяжелую рану Малфуриона и спасти его от смерти. За то, что он сохранила жизнь её мужу, Тиранда позволила Саурфангу жить, и она привела Малфуриона в Штормград с помощью Камня Телепортации, который предоставил Андуин. Она поручила Герою Альянса присмотреть за Дарнасом во время оккупации Орды, но вскоре после этого Орда сожгла Тельдрассил. Тиранда отправилась в Башню Магов, чтобы помочь в эвакуации, и стала свидетелем того, как Генн Седогрив и его жена Миа спасли последнего Ночного эльфа-беженца с горящего Мирового Древа. Тиранда назвала последнюю выжившую эльфийку Финель - "последней", потому что она была последней Кал'дорай, спасшейся из этого кошмара. Тиранда укачивала малышку Финель рядом и пела ей элегию. Ночная Воительница Некоторое время спустя Шандрис, Майев и Сира поговорили с Андуином, чтобы попытаться убедить его напасть на Темный берег и отбить его у Орды, но война сосредоточилась на Зандаларе, Арати и Кул-Тирасе; у Андуина не было войск, чтобы сделать это. Пока трое Ночных Эльфов убеждали Андуина, Тиранда шла впереди все армии, и попыталась вернуть себе и своему народу Темный Берег. На берегу Зорама на границе Ясеневого Леса и Темного берега корабль Тиранды был атакован Ордой, и она бежала на север, оставив свой лук, уздечку своего питоммца Аш'алы и книгу о ритуале Ночной Воительницы. Ночная Воительница был воплощением гнева Элуны. Ритуал, чтобы стать аватаром Ночной Воительницы, был чрезвычайно опасен, и даже наблюдение за ним подвергло бы наблюдающих опасности. Легенда гласит, что давным-давно, Ночная Воительница была использована ночными эльфами, чтобы создать свою империю. Никто из тех, кто пытался совершить ритуал с тех пор, не выжил, потому что грубая сила Элуны разрывала их на части.thumb|300px|Осада Темного Берега Тиранда прибыла на развалины Аубердина, чтобы получить глаз Элуны,а оттуда направиться в Башал'Аран, чтобы провести ритуал. По пути она потеряла Аш'алу, которая была захвачена Ордой. Ее преследовали Майев, Шандрис и Герой Альянса, пока Сира осматривала пляж. Эти трое нашли и спасли Аш'алу и встретились с Тирандой в Башал'Аране, где она объявила Элуне, что, поскольку Элуна ничего не сделала во время Войны Шипов, Тиранда будет продолжать служить Элуне только в том случае, если она дарует Тиранде отмщение. Тиранда пережила ритуал, чтобы стать Ночной Воительницей, аватаром ярости Элуны, и обратила свое внимание на Натаноса Гнилостеня на берегу. Обвиняя себя в сожжении Тельдрассила за то, что она позволила Саурфангу жить, Тиранда поклялась, что время милосердия прошло. По пути к Натаносу она столкнулась с Командиром ловчих смерти Бельмонтом и его войсками, затем быстро убила их и заморозила Бельмонта на месте с помощью магии Элуны. Малфурион также прибыл, чтобы сразиться с Натаносом рядом со своей возлюбленной; однако Тиранда вместо этого сказала ему подождать в стороне, пока она не даст команду.thumb|298px|Ночная Воительница Натанос и две Валь'киры пытались поднять не только Деларин , погибшего во время Войны шипов, но и Сиру, которую Тиранда не успела спасти гибели. Когда она, Герой и в конце концов Малфурион столкнулись с Натаносом, двум Валь'кирам удалось поднять Деларин и Сиру. Несмотря на все усилия Тиранды убедить их не поддаваться тьме, они обвиняли ее и Элуну в том, что они покинули их, и заявили о своей преданности Отрекшимся. В конце концов Орда сбежала, но не раньше, чем Тиранда смогла убить Бринью, одну из Валь'кир. Прибыли Шандрис и Майев, и силы Ночных Эльфов вернулись на Зорамскове Взморье. По пути Тиранда поставила Майев во главе военного фронта в Темном Берегу, так как, несмотря на их запутанную историю, будущее их расы было под угрозой. Когда Майев спросила, куда ушла Сира, Тиранда заколебалась, а затем попросила поговорить с ней наедине. Shadowlands В поисках ответов, Тиранда отправляется в Арденвальд в Царство теней Родственники Фамилии ночных эльфов указывают на их семейные линии, и часто датируются тысячелетиями. В World Of Warcraft существует несколько НПС с фамилией Шелест Ветра. Это значит, что они из той же семейной линии, как и Тиранда, но, как тесно они связаны с ней - неизвестно. * Орентил Шелест Ветра * Каматари Шелест Ветра * Дреланим Шелест Ветра Мелочи *Due to her position as the monarch of the night elves and the adoration the kaldorei treat her with, Tyrande's greatest fear is becoming another Queen Azshara. * Tyrande bolstered her forces by freeing a number of prisoners when she went to free Illidan, including a wolf named Loki. * Tyrande stepped through a warpgate that led to the secret Shrine of the Uberfish, hidden beneath the barrow dens. Цитаты * "Raw power is no substitute for true strength, Illidan. That is why I chose your brother over you." * "Only the Goddess may forbid me anything. I will free Illidan whether you like it or not." * "Rise up! I want none of that, either! We are all sisters, equal in heart! All of us give homage to Elune! I want no one doing so for me." * "Goddess, if this is to be the end, let us die with your name on our lips!" * "Let us make haste, my sisters! All our hopes rest on Furion's awakening!" * "I cannot go back. Goddess grant that Furion was wrong." (When releasing Illidan from his prison.) * "You are not welcome here!" (To Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore.) * "Long ago, I swore to protect this land, Malfurion. I never had the luxury of sleeping through times of great peril." * "My heart sleeps in the Emerald Dream."TCG Through the Dark Portal, pg. 167 Дарнас * Аггро: Ану'дора! * Аггро: За Калимдор! * Аггро: Endu'di Rifa! * Приветствие: Ишну'ала. Пускай Элуна осветит твой путь. * Приветствие:Богиня мой щит. * Приветствие:Элуна дай мне силы. * Приветствие:Мое сердце спит в Изумрудном Сне. * Приветствие: Я слышу голос Элуны. Битва за гору Хиджал * Атакована: I cannot hold them off for long! * Атакована: I'll fight them as long as I can! * Смерть: NO! All... is... lost. * Исход времени: It is finished then. This is the end... for all of us. * Волны: This is our final stand! Make every blow count! * Волны: Fight! Fight to your dying breath! * Волны: Give every ounce of strength! Do not despair! * Winning the battle: No words could do justice to those who would so unselfishly lay down their lives for the good of all. Suffice it to say that I am honored to have fought beside each and every one of you. Now, go forth and celebrate! Victory is ours! * After the Horn of Cenarius sounds: The trap has sprung! The Horn has sounded! Archimonde will meet his end today! Rejoice! Медиа Изображения Another tiranda`s choice.jpg|Как могла бы выглядеть Тиранда, если бы выбрала Иллидана Арты TyrandeFanArt.jpg|Тиранда от Savaena TyrandeFanArt1.jpg|Тиранда фан арт TyrandeFanArt2.jpg|Тиранда от Dhafu Видео Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Tyrande Whisperwind da:Tyrande Whisperwind de:Tyrande es:Tyrande Whisperwind fr:Tyrande Murmevent no:Tyrande Whisperwind pl:Tyrande Whisperwind pt-br:Tyrande Whisperwind